


We're off to See the Alpha

by radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: For extra credit, Stiles, Scott and the Betas get roped into Beacon Hills Summer Musical Theatre. Chaos ensues.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the creation of this piece of art. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're off to See the Alpha




End file.
